


Sybil's Stalker

by Just_Call_Me_T_Please



Category: Sybil Kappert
Genre: F/F, TikTok
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27063046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_Call_Me_T_Please/pseuds/Just_Call_Me_T_Please
Summary: A stalkers obsession never ends until they get what they want. But if they cant get what they want...someone dies.
Relationships: Sybil/Callista





	Sybil's Stalker

The stream just ended. I sit back with a pout as Sybil’s face disappears from the screen and is replaced by the “OFFLINE” screen. As I sit there staring at the screen, I get a notification on my phone. ‘Sybil has posted a new TikTok’ the notification says. So I click on it and Sybil’s face pops up as the TikTok begins. You smile as you watch her make a thirst trap, something she rarely does, but with the rising demand she finally caved in. You imagine that she’s talking to you, trying your hardest not to remember the thousands of other people that can see this. Bus you can’t push the thought away, it stays on your mind, getting louder and louder, until you scream. Pushing back from your desk, you walk towards your bathroom, look in the mirror, and you make a decision. You are going to make Sybil fall in love with you, you are going to make her yours, and you aren’t going to let anyone take her away from you. Even if that means killing to get what you want. 

You step back from the mirror and make your way towards your desk. You sit down grabbing a blank journal. You open it to the first page and on the very top you write, “How I’m going to make Sybil mine.” You begin with a list of ideas, each one crazier than the last. After a minute or two you rip out the page in anger, “NONE OF THIS WILL WORK!” you yell out into your room. A few moments later, your mom walks in, “Are you okay?” You look at her, put a fake smile on your face, and nod your head, “yes mom, I’m okay. I just messed up something I was writing.” She nods her head and leaves, closing the door behind her. You wait a few minutes making sure your mom was on the other side of the house. You open your computer and look up any and all information you can find on Sybil, the entire time thinking ‘she will be mine.’ The thought consumes you, it’s all you can think about. She’s all you want, all you need. After hours of looking at Sybil’s social media, reading the papers she’s written, and everything else you could think of, you close your laptop and lean back in your chair. ‘How am I going to make her mine?’ you ask yourself. You decide to take a hot shower, eat then go to bed. It was 3 am after all. After showering and eating, you lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. You let out a deep sigh as Sybil’s face pops up in your head. You smile as you tell yourself stories in your head, imagining things you wish would happen. Thinking of all the things you wanted to do to Sybil, with Sybil, and for Sybil. You thought about how you would give her the world, but also how you would keep her to yourself, because beauty like that shouldn’t be shared, but kept to yourself and admired. Once she was yours, you weren’t going to let her go, and no one was going to stop you, because if they did, they would end up dead. You roll over and look at the clock, 4:15 am, sighing you roll back onto your back and close your eyes, slowly falling asleep with Sybil on your mind.

The next morning you wake up with a raging headache, you get up and walk towards your window, closing the blinds to block out the light. As you make your way to the bathroom, your phone buzzes. You groan as you pick it up and turn it on and the bright light flashes you in the face. You look at your notifs to see that Sybil not only posted a few more TikToks, but also went live on TikTok but also went live on Insta. You were mad you missed all of them, you’ve never missed a live before. You click on the TikTok as you make your way to the bathroom. When you begin to watch it, you see a girl with Sybil, Eliza, you growl as you watch Sybil laugh and joke around with her. That should be you, not her. You throw your phone on your bed as you walk out of the bathroom and head towards the closet. You open it and decide to wear a cute flowy summer dress and some flats. You curl your hair and put on some makeup. You decide you were going to go out for a walk, get some fresh air, clear your mind. 

For hours you walk around the city, you had an iced coffee and a Cinnabon for breakfast at the local cafe. For lunch, you had a veggie burger with sweet potato fries. After lunch, you look at your watch and see that Sybil’s going to be streaming in a few hours, so you call an Uber and make your way home. During the car ride, your phone vibrates…’Sybil posted on TikTok’ you smile and click on it. Its Sybil. Talking about how she once again got mistaken for a guy in the girl’s bathroom. You laugh quietly to yourself as you watch it, sliding up, you see that she had posted another one right before that… It’s Sybil… With that Eliza chick… Again. You immediately squeeze your phone with an iron grip as you Sybil with this Eliza chick joke around with one another, drunk, laughing, having a great time, and all you can do is watch and wish it were you with Sybil. But it’s not you, it’ll never be you, she doesn’t know you exist. You don’t talk in the stream chat, you ignore it, mostly because it full of girls trying to get Sybil to notice them. You rather close the chat and just watch Sybil play whatever game she chose to play that day, usually Minecraft, but sometimes she plays Monster Prom when she’s up to it. Again that one thought pops into your mind, ‘She will be mine’ and it keeps repeating. 

When you reach your house, you walk in, your moms in the kitchen prepping for dinner. “Would you like some help mom?” You ask trying to get that Eliza chick off your mind. Your mother nods her head and you help her prep for dinner. Chopping up carrots, onions, potatoes, and celery. While your mother cuts and fries the tofu. You then mix it together with some vegetable stock and put it in the crockpot to boil for dinner. After meal prep, you help your mother wash the dishes and then make your way back up to your bedroom. Cooking with mom always calms you down, it refreshes your mind and helps you think more clearly. You sit down and log into twitch and wait for Sybil’s stream. While you wait for the stream to start you decide to scroll through TikTok. While on TikTok the little red dot on following pops up, you click on it to refresh your page, and Sybil's face pops up. 'Oh, a new TikTok right before stream!' You watch as Sybil tries to be a cis male tik toker and can’t help but laugh because of how uncomfortable she looks doing this. She must be trying to get unshadow banned again you think as you chuckle and shake your head. You set your phone down as the stream starts up, you say hi in the beginning but they close the chat. And for the next four hours, you watch Sybil play Minecraft, while also imagining you were there with her, by her side, playing with her, and having a great time.  
And that’s when you decide... You're going to Colorado. You're going to go to college. You are going to put yourself where she is, hope she notices you, and if she doesn’t, you're going to make her notice you.  
'SHE WILL BE MINE' was all you could think of.  
5 months later  
*airplane landing*  
You take a deep breath as you step off the plane, 'I finally made it to Colorado,' you say in your head. You make your way to pick up your luggage, and then you called an Uber to take you to your new apartment where the rest of your stuff was waiting. During the car ride, you looked out the window as take in the view as you drive by. "It’s so pretty here," you say to the Uber driver. He nods his head, "If you think this is pretty, try hiking in the mountains." You nod your head as you continue to look out the window. When you finally arrive at your apartment complex, the driver helps you get your suitcases out of the trunk. You thankfully didn’t have to bring much with you in the suitcase considering that 2 months ago you packed up everything and had movers bring everything to your apartment in Denver. You make your way up the stairs to your apartment. Once you've made it inside you set your suitcases next to the door and make your way to your bedroom. You had paid extra for the moving people to put your boxes in the corresponding room, and so all you had to do was unbox and put away. You decide to unpack tomorrow instead of doing it tonight. You lay down on your bed and open you your laptop, you had missed Sybil's stream today due to being on the plane, so you decide to watch it to see what you missed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
The next morning  
You wake up to your alarm, you turn it off and toss over, in your head you say 'today’s the day. Today Sybil will notice me.' You get up, take a shower, get dressed in a pair of black leggings with a flower designed crop top with ruffles on the shoulder and a pair of Converse. You put your newly bleached hair into a ponytail, leaving the two front strands down, and put a bandana on. You decide to go to the Starbucks you know Sybil goes to regularly, hoping you'll run into her. You order two Iced Caramel Macchiato with two shots of coffee, hoping that Sybil would show up you had already ordered it for her. You tell the person at the corner that the second one is for a girl you like and that when she comes in for her coffee to give it to her and tell her it’s already been paid for then to point at you. You pick a booth and quietly sit on your phone while drinking your coffee, about 10 minutes later you look up to see Sybil making her way to the counter, you look at the lady at the counter and nodded at her, hinting that that is the girl. The lady at the counter tells Sybil to hold on a minute while she goes to the back and makes the coffee. When she goes back to the counter she says, "This is an Iced Caramel Macchiato with two shots of coffee, already paid for by that girl over there, enjoy and have a nice day!" Sybil turns around to look at where the lady behind the counter had pointed. She looks at you and a small smile forms on her face. She makes her way towards you. "Hey, the lady at the counter said you paid for this coffee for me?" She asks when she makes it to your booth and sits across you. You look up from your phone and look Sybil in the eyes and smile. "Um, yeah I did. I'm new here and you were cute so I thought I'd do something nice. My name Callista by the way but I prefer to be called CJ." Sybil lets out a small chuckle and smiles at you, "So you think I'm cute?" She asks with an all-knowing smirk on her face. You blush and look down at your coffee and give a slight nod. Now nervous to finally be in front of the girl you've only ever seen from your screen. For the next hour and a half, you and Sybil talk and get to know each other. When you both decide to leave you exchange numbers, snap, and insta. Of course, you already had her on snap and insta, but just played it off as if you added her faster than she added you. You both leave Starbucks smiling and laughing, having had a great time. You both go your separate ways, with you heading home, knowing she was going to be streaming soon, and not wanting to miss it. 'Today was a success for phase 1 of your plan' you thought, and it couldn’t have gone any better.


End file.
